A Kaleidoscope of Colors
by VariegatedMosaic
Summary: Taylor Young, at first glance, seems to be a hooligan. A troublemaker. But really, Taylor just has a flair for the dramatics. Maybe. So when one Taylor Young decides to attend Ouran Academy, how will Haruhi and the Host Club react?
1. Prologue

**Taylor Young has arrived! Finally. This story has been sitting in my folder for a while. For over a year, actually.**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own any part of OHSHC.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's POV<strong>

PINK.

"Argh, it burns! It burns!"

Passerby gave me strange looks as I crouched on the sidewalk, clutching at my eyes and yelling loudly. Yes, I loved being melodramatic. And sarcastic. Surrounded by my friends, I was currently making fun of the most horrendous excuse of exterior decorating that I had ever seen.

Let me explain how I got here.

It was summer vacation, and I had been offered an all-expenses paid month-long trip for 4 to Japan, so of course, I dragged a few of my friends with me to Japan. After the first couple days, which we spent getting rid of our jet lag, we decided to go explore the residential areas. As we were wandering around, I happened to crash into a girl our age as I was sprinting around a corner, running from my friends. Of course, I felt really bad for crashing into her and causing all of her groceries to spill everywhere, so I apologized profusely and offered to pay for everything that I had ruined. She was reluctant, but I told her to just make a list of what to buy and her address and I'd bring it to her. She finally agreed, and I dragged my friends with me to the supermarket, where we bought the groceries, plus some cakes and snacks for apology and headed to her house.

Since then, we had invited her along on our explorations in exchange for letting us stay at her home for the rest of the trip, as forced by her father. Of course, we used the extra money that we would have used for lodging to pay for all of her expenses, calling all of that "lodging expenses" instead.

So, back to the present, our friend Haruhi just stood there, averting her eyes, now slightly used to my crazy antics. "Taylor-san, there is no need to be doing this." Before, she had been scared that there actually was something wrong with me.

"But it burns, Haruhi! Just look at it. Actually, scratch that. Don't look at it! Cover your eyes! They could have used some neutral color, or something. Not that shade of pink!" I'm sorry, but the only shade of pink I condone on buildings is extremely-pastel pink.

"Now, Tay, that's no reason to start a scene in the middle of the sidewalk."

"But Hayley. . ."

"No buts, Taylor Young. You are to stop making a fool of yourself this instant." She even stamped her foot for emphasis.

I immediately straightened up and held up my hands. "Whoa there, Hayley. I'll stop, I'll stop." I then glared at the rest of my friends. "Come on guys, you could have helped me or something."

Tommy just shrugged. "Sorry, Tay, not much I can do."

"Yeah, you know how Hayley gets." That earned Adam a sharp look from Hayley. He cringed.

"So, Haruhi, what is this pink building?" Emily asked, genuinely interested. I swear, she was just interested in anything pink.

"That's Ouran Academy, a private academy for the elite."

"Wow, they must be smart, then?" Emily clasped her hands against her chest, her eyes shining at the building. She was pretty much the complete opposite of me-she obsessed over things in two categories: pink and intelligent.

"I guess they are smart, but the students are all filthy rich."

Oh. Our faces fell, knowing that Haruhi was not exactly from a high-class family and that she seemed to be a little against the idea of being loaded with money.

Adam looked at his phone, searching for information on the school. "Hey, apparently they offer scholarships to those who score the highest on the entrance exams or for special considerations. Look." He shoved his phone's screen in our faces.

"Ooooh, maybe I should apply or something. Studying abroad would be so cool," I said as I took his phone to look at it. Then I looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi, you're smart. Are you gonna apply to Ouran?"

We all turned to look at her.

"Who knows?" she answered with a shrug.

And that's when I started plotting.

* * *

><p><strong>-about 9 months later-<strong>

**3rd person POV**

"Well, I'm finally back here."

An androgynously dressed person stood in front of the main gates of the Ouran Academy campus. Dark skinny jeans. A chained belt. Bright orange tank. Black and orange hoodie. Black fingerless leather gloves. Earrings. Sunglasses. Bright crimson hair. A folder and a notebook tucked under-arm.

"Watch out, Ouran Academy, Taylor Young has arrived."

* * *

><p><strong>If you have read my other stories, you'll have realized that I really like OCs. Anyway, peace out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I finally got the motivation to post this chapter. Yes, shame on me for not doing it sooner. If anyone would like to be my beta for this story, or any of my stories, please PM me.**

Normal narration. "Normal speaking in Japanese." _Thoughts. "Speaking in English."_

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own any part of OHSHC.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 01<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's POV<strong>

_Why is this place so big?_

I had been wandering around for the past thirty minutes with very little success in finding the school office. Then again, I hadn't really been trying. After the first three minutes, I had put my earbuds in my ears and started listening to my iPod, content with the peaceful atmosphere. Besides, I had come to the school really early, and I was in the mood for exploration.

After a bit more wandering, I sat on the top stair of one of many staircases within the school, wondering if I should just call the school office to figure out where it was.

"Are you lost?"

_Woah!_

Surprised to find two identical faces so close to mine, I scrambled back quickly. Embarrassed, I answered, "Um, yeah, I'm kind of lost. Could you possibly tell me how to get to the office?"

_They must be identical twins. They look kinda cute. And maybe a tad familiar?_

Their expressions turned from curious to amusement, and they answered as one. "Sure! Just follow us!" They grabbed my arms, pulling me up, and dragged me to the office, which, it turned out, was an embarrassingly close distance away.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem." The boys answered simultaneously and walked away, leaving me to stand awkwardly in front of a set of doors. Entering the office, I found a secretary sitting behind a desk.

"Excuse me, I came to turn in some paperwork and get my class schedule."

"Ah, you must be the transfer student from America, Young Taylor-san." I nodded, still not used to the inversion of my name. "You'll be going in there." She pointed at the set of doors behind her. "The chairman will settle your paperwork and explain things to you." She stood up and knocked on the doors.

"Come in."

Opening the door, she stepped inside. "Suoh-san, Young Taylor is here."

"Send her in, Ami-san."

Ami-san nodded, beckoning me. I walked through the doorway and was immediately greeted with, "Welcome to Ouran Academy, Taylor-san. I believe we've met before. I'm Yuzuru Suoh, Chairman of the School Board. I hope you found this office well enough." A well-dressed man addressed me from a couch, where he seemed to have been looking at his phone.

"Ah, yes, I believe we've met a couple times, Suoh-san. And, well, as for finding the office, I kind of got lost, and some twins helped me here," I grinned sheepishly, rubbing at my neck.

"Oh, you must have met the Hitachiin brothers. Well, please sit down, no need for stiff formalities for family of friends. Just call me Yuzuru. I'll discuss some things with you, if you'll hand me the rest of the paperwork." I sat down at the couch opposite his seat, handing him a few papers from my folder. He read through them before placing several things on the table between us. "Here is your student ID, your class schedule, a student handbook, and some other papers. Have you been able to procure a student uniform yet?"

"No, not yet. I was wondering, Su-Yuzuru-san, if I could possibly not wear the girl's uniform and wear the boy's uniform instead?"

"Hmmmm, the school rules don't expressly prohibit a girl from wearing a boy's uniform. . ."

I waited, watching him contemplate.

"Well, sure, go ahead. It may be amusing to see what happens." He grinned. I was slightly confused by the statement. "Oh, and I believe that you had previously mentioned that you wish your background to be kept confidential?"

"Ah, yes. I would rather not have information about my background be released yet. I can go around as an American middle-class transfer student. Ah, and may I continue wearing these sunglasses inside the school? I believe the reason was in my forms."

He nodded, and I smiled thankfully at the man. "Do you have any other questions, Taylor-san?"

"Nope, thanks."

"Well then, I have arranged for a student to escort you to your first class." He stood and walked me to the door. "Take care of him, will you?"

I tilted my head. "Take care of him?"

He chuckled at that.

"My son. He might seem a bit...enthusiastic, but I'm sure you'll get along with him fine."

"Okay, Yuzuru-san. Will do. Thank you."

"Enjoy your time at Ouran Academy, Taylor-san."

He closed the door after me, and I found a blonde boy talking to the secretary. Ami noticed me and introduced the boy to me. "Young-san, this is Suoh Tamaki, a second-year. He'll show you to your first class."

Tamaki turned and bowed, "Welcome to Ouran Academy. I'll show you to your class, if you would follow me."

"Ah, sure, thanks." I waved to Ami as I followed Tamaki to my class. As he led me, he went off on a monologue about the school, its history, etc. until we reached class 1-A just as the bell rang.

"Here you are, Young-san." He opened the door and strode in. "Sensei, I have brought your new student to you." Tamaki then turned to me. "I hope you enjoy your school year."

"Thanks Tamaki-senpai. I hope you enjoy yours too." I grinned at him as he left with a bow, and then I walked over to the teacher.

"Welcome, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Sure." I first wrote my name on the board in both English and Japanese. Then I turned to face the class, where I noticed the twins I met earlier and saw a boy with glasses who wasn't wearing the school uniform. But then, I noticed that the boy was actually a girl. And I recognized the girl. I grinned. "Hello. My name is Young Taylor. I just transferred here from America. I'll be in your care for the next three years. _Peace._" I gave a smirk and saluted the class with two fingers.

"Young-san, you can take the seat next to Fujioka. Fujioka, can you raise your hand?" Oh, of all the coincidences.

Fujioka raised a hand, and I strode over to the empty seat. Sitting down, I whispered in English. "_Sup, Haruhi? How's it goin'?_"

"_Taylor-san, you didn't tell me that you were actually going to attend school here._" She answered in kind.

"_I told you I was gonna see you real soon in my last email, didn't I? Don't get mad at me like Hayley does. I swear I'll explain after class, okay, Haruhi?_"

She just sighed and turned to pay attention to the teacher. I paid attention too, taking notes like a good little student, occasionally making little doodles in the margins of the one notebook I had brought with me today.

Once the bell rang, I was swarmed by the members of the class. The first to swarm were the twins.

"Oh, look, Kaoru, Lost-Shades-kun is here." One of the twins spoke up.

"Hikaru, don't be so mean to him." Kaoru chided his twin.

Hikaru immediately answered back, "Aw, Kaoru, but doesn't he remind you of yourself? Always getting lost by yourself?"

Kaoru started to blush. "Hikaru, stop it, it's embarrassing." Ignoring their obviously fake "brotherly love" interaction, I turned to the rest of my classmates.

_Geez, these two could do some comedy routine._

I noticed that most of the girls were captivated by the twins' act, so I turned further attention to the small group remaining.

"Young-san, where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from America. I was born and raised there."

"Oh, that's so cool."

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Nope. I dyed it. I always dye my hair."

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"My eyes are sensitive to light." _A lie._

"You were talking to Fujioka-kun earlier, are you friends with him?"

"Yeah, I met him when I visited Japan last year." _Might as well treat her as a boy, right?_

I saw Haruhi giving me a sort of exasperated look, so I dismissed the rest of the questions. "Sorry, but I need to talk to Haruhi, okay? I'll answer some more questions later." I smiled at them, and they all walked away. Back to English. "_So, Haruhi, what's up?"_

"_Why don't you speak Japanese, Taylor-san?"_

"_Why don't you drop the -san, Haruhi? Come on, I can talk slang in English, and I don't like the little honorifics."_

"_So, Taylor-san, why are you here?"_

"_I came here because I wanted to experience my youth! The American education system is kind of boring, if you ask me."_ I drop to a whisper. "_And Asian guys are so much cuter. That reminds me, why are you dressed as a boy?"_

"_Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"_

"_Touché. But you see, I like these clothes, and I even convinced Yuzuru-san to let me wear the boy's uniform. Cool, right?" Plus, it's safer to enter a rich kid's school as a boy. I mean, guys can be bullies, but earning the wrath of a jealous girl is horrifying. "But what about you?"_

"_I don't care. It doesn't matter if people think I'm a boy."_

"_So why'd you cut your hair? It was really pretty before."_

"_Someone stuck gum in my hair before school started."_

"_Oh, that's terrible. What about the glasses?"_

"_I lost my contacts. You're wearing the sunglasses again."_

"_You, my friend, have had some terrible luck. And you know the reason for the sunglasses. Well, we'll go around school as the cross-dressing duo then, right?"_

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by the teacher's arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I cut if off there. Basically, this was Taylor's first morning at her new school. Next chapter will introduce more canon characters. Peace! ~VM<strong>


End file.
